muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ISNorden
New headings at the top Hi Ingeborg -- I want to remind you: When you post a new heading on a talk page, post it at the top of the page, not the bottom. That's so people can see the new heading as soon as they come to the page. Let me know if you have any questions... -- Danny (talk) 22:23, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Memories Hi, Ingeborg -- On the Talk:40 page, you asked about the Happiness Begins at 40 sketch, but couldn't remember the host. When Guillermo told you who the host was, you created the article. That's fine, but I want to caution you against using your memory as the source for wiki contributions. People's memories are very unreliable -- everyone's had the experience of thinking that we remember something very clearly, and then finding out that we were completely wrong. For the most part, people's contributions to the wiki should be based on verifiable sources -- preferably original source materials. If you're writing about Sesame Street sketches, then you should have a copy of the episode on hand to work from. You should be able to provide the episode number that the sketch comes from, so that other people can verify your information. If you don't have any Sesame episodes on hand, then they're playing every day on PBS and on Sprout. Start recording some shows, and add information based on that. That way, you can be sure that the information you're adding is accurate and complete. Let me know if you have any questions, okay? -- Danny (talk) 02:25, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :It's OK, Danny -- Inge's memory, like mine, is very accurate. ;) (And I'm not saying that just because I have the sketch in question.) --MuppetVJ 04:35, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I have no way to record programs myself. My budget and lack of space are the biggest obstacles there: I have an extremely low fixed income and live in a nursing home (with no suitable place to plug in a VCR/DVD player, even if I owned one). The best verifiable source I can use here is the YouTube site, which has hundreds of older clips online. ::I can (and do) watch the newer episodes on PBS; otherwise I could not have written the Letter of the Day Games article. Sprout, however, is not part of the basic cable package where I live (*sigh*). ::P.S. My memory of "classic" Sesame Street material is indeed very accurate (thank you, MuppetVJ!). I might need help with the occasional lost detail (especially character descriptions or episode/airdate information.) Once those few blanks get filled in, though, I can edit out mistakes or write new articles from scratch. --ISNorden 15:10, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Talk pages Hi, Ingeborg -- Andrew's responded to your question about Numbers, but I have a couple tips about using talk pages. When you start a new conversation on a talk page, you should put the new heading at the top of the page, so that people who come to the page can see the new heading right away. You should check out How to use talk pages for more tips. Also, so far, you've only been posting on talk pages. Feel free to start adding to articles! You don't need to ask permission about what kind of information you can add. Just go ahead and jump in! -- Danny (talk) 18:35, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 16:28, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :Wow, Toughpigs! Thank you for dropping by; I've edited on general-purpose Wikis before, but not one specialized in a theme. Many thanks! ISNorden 16:32, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I'm glad you're here. What's your name? -- Danny (talk) 16:34, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :::My real name is Ingeborg S. Nordén; I'm a nostalgic fan of classic Sesame Street and a semi-regular on the Muppets Central forum. Anything more that you'd like to know (as long as it doesn't relate to religion, politics or sex)? ISNorden 16:40, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::::No, I'm good with your name, thanks. :) Most of the people here like using first names rather than made-up screen names. This is a big collaboration, so we have to communicate with each other -- and it's a lot easier to communicate and understand each other when we know each other's names. I'll add you to the Community portal. Let me know if you have any questions about the wiki... -- Danny (talk) 16:44, 12 July 2006 (UTC)